Crazy: Loco por ti
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: El amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña, se dice que amar es una locura a menos que se ame con locura. Harry y Draco escapando juntos, y aprenderán de eso. [Harry/Draco] [Adaptación autorizada]


Disclaimer | Ni Harry Potter y sus personajes, ni la historia Crazy de la pareja Ereri me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, J. K. Rowling y Charly Land. Yo sólo adapto esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. La canción Crazy es de Aerosmith.

Advertencia | BL. Slash. Harry/Draco. Locuras de Adolescente. Remake video Crazy - Aerosmith. Palabras vulgares.

Extensión | 3387 palabras

Nota | ¡Hola! Esta historia no me pertenece, su autora original, Charly, me dio el permiso de adaptar y editar esta historia para transformarlo en un Drarry. ¡Espero que les guste!

.

.

Crazy

Capitulo Único

Me vuelves loco, loco, nene, me vuelvo loco Tú lo pones en marcha, y luego te vas Si, tú me vuelves Loco, loco, loco por ti nene ¿Qué más puedo hacer, cariño? — Crazy. Aerosmith.

.

.

.

.

 **E** l amor es una locura. La locura más bella del mundo. Por el todo lo vale.

Sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo solitario. No hay nadie. El baño de chicos esta frente a él. Lanza otra ojeadita antes de entrar. Vacío. Sonríe. Cierra con llave el baño y dando saltitos se sube sobre uno de los urinarios — el que da a la ventana—. Abre las persianas, el aire fresco le golpea el rostro y su sonrisa se ensancha más. Dulce, dulce libertad. Se impulsa y saca un pie, con cuidado se sube totalmente al umbral de la ventana. No hay de qué preocuparse, no se romperá nada, está en el primer piso, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Brinca hacia afuera. Su camisa se queda prensada en la ventana. Ríe a carcajadas. Se suelta y empieza la carrera alocada hasta el Cadillac.

De un gran brinco se sube al auto, su cuerpo rebota contra el asiento de piloto del vehículo. Cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos más y sus sueños empezaran a tener vida. Ese es el pensamiento del chico. Lo ve desembocar, corriendo tan locamente como él lo ha hecho minutos atrás, su rubio cabello se agita con el viento provocado por la carrera, pareciera que escapa de algo. Realmente están escapando. Escapando de sus vidas. De sus padres. Pero sobre todo del mundo y sus reglas.

El muchachito de ojos grises y de cabello rubio se estrella en tanto contra la puerta de copiloto. Sus mejillas están rojas y su respiración agitada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le pregunta dando un brinco para subirse al auto.

— ¡Por supuesto! — dice el otro con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se ven y se saca la camisa de un tirón. El auto arranca y ellos lanzan lejos esas camisas. Son libres. Lo han dejado todo y ahí con las camisas volando en el humo del auto dejan atrás ese horrible lugar.

« Las escuelas son una prisión. Los apellidos algunas veces también »

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, son los nombres de los chicos que cantan al son de una vieja canción que les hace estallar los sentidos. Han escapado de sus familias y de todo lo que les apresaba. Lo que apresaba su amor. Son novios. Pero son hijos de importantes familias que jamás les dejaría estar juntos.

Han sacado todo lo necesario para poder viajar hacia el otro lado del país. Empezaran allá. Aunque primero….disfrutar y compartir será lo mejor. Gozar los momentos, antes de que probablemente los alcancen.

No piensan en eso mientras el auto se pierde en la carretera. No pensaran en nada malo mientras viven esos momentos.

La luz roja parpadeante que anuncia que el combustible se acaba, los hace detener. Hay una estación de gasolina a unos metros. El auto se detiene con suavidad. Harry se baja y entra a la tienda, algo deben comer después de seis horas de viaje. Draco se queda rellenando el tanque.

Draco es bonito, un muchacho con belleza privilegiada pero feroz, aunque no es algo que se note si no lo ves directamente a los ojos y hablas con él.

Hay un viejo sentado en una vieja silla de metal. Draco se enreda un poco con el pitón de relleno. Tan distraído está que no se da cuenta de la mirada acalorada que le lanza el viejo. Draco sólo piensa en que tiene hambre y que el idiota de Harry no le ha dejado dinero para pagar la gasolina. Mueve el cuerpo un poquito al son de la canción en la estéreo y el viejo a sus espaldas resopla abochornado. Es caliente y hermoso el muchacho. Ese el pensamiento del viejo calvo. Pasan dos minutos y entonces esa incomodidad generada de sentirse observado hace a Draco a girar su cabeza.

Lo nota.

El viejo tiene la cara roja y parece a punto de un orgasmo.

Draco gira el rostro y lanza una maldición, quiere reír pero se muerde los labios. Vergüenza. Siente vergüenza pero entonces piensa en Harry y sonríe malicioso. Se voltea nuevamente y le hace un gesto al hombre.

"¿Free?"

Es la señal que le hace Draco. Y el viejo asiente varias veces y entonces es cuando a Draco le nace una sonrisa y se sacude la camisa provocando al viejo. Deja el pitón en la bomba y entra a la tienda mientras le guiña un ojo al viejo.

Harry es terco, impulsivo y con cara de modelo de revista. Cuando entró a la tienda había una chica de lentes y cabello castaño detrás del aparador, estaba distraída, en su manos un librito de tonalidades rosa pastel y en su boca unos pockys. La mujer estaba ensimismada leyendo mientras su cara se ruborizaba con cada línea pasada. Las campanitas sonando le alertan y es entonces que apurada esconde el librito de la vista de Harry.

Pero el de lentes ya lo ha visto.

Novelas BL.

La chica sonríe nerviosa pero detrás de sus lentes, en sus ojos hay un brillo picaresco. Harry sabe.

A él alguna vez Cho Chang le dijo que era el prototipo de seme que encantaría a cualquiera. Cuánta razón tenía la chica, aunque en aquel entonces ella no sabía — y no sabría — que a Harry bien le iban las pollas y estaba que se moría por Draco Malfoy, el chico genio y más adinerado de la escuela.

Toma unos lentes y se los prueba, hace un gesto hacia la mujer de '¿Me queda bien?' y ella sonríe mientras le hace la señal de 'Ok'. Harry sonríe con seducción y le pregunta con los ojos si puede conservar los lentes que tan bien le hacen ver, la mujer se sonroja y hace un 'adelante' con las manos. Y Harry no es estúpido menos lento. Tomará todo lo que pueda sacando provecho de sus cualidades.

La campanita del local vuelve a sonar.

Harry podría jurar que la chica emitió un chillido cuando Draco se acercó a él para reclamarle por tardar tanto. La sonrisa del azabache se ensancha y se encorva un poco para susurrarle una maldad a Draco. El rubio hace un cabeceo y se voltea hacia la castaña mientras se sujeta de la remera de Draco en un gesto de muy 'pasiva'. Sonríe. Una sonrisa pequeñita y le hace un gesto a la mujer de si él también puede tomar cosas.

La chica asiente repetidas veces con la cara roja.

Draco toma muchas cosas para comer y lo mete una pequeña mochila que ha llevado. Harry sigue jugueteando entre los accesorios. Ve una cabina de tomar fotografías instantáneas y una loca idea le baila en la cabeza.

No hay que ser malagradecido.

Toma a Draco de la mano y se meten en la cabina juntos. Los flashes salen unos tras otros debajo de la cortina azul que cubre la entrada de la cabina. Afuera la chica parece extrañada. Cinco minutos después Harry sale riéndose a carcajadas sueltas mientras se acomoda el cinturón y Draco la camisa.

— Toma cariño, disfrútalas. — dice coqueto Harry y le da la tira de fotografías a la chica.

La mujer las toma y no reacciona realmente hasta que se fija claramente que son, su chillido es escuchado hasta donde el par de chicos, que ya se ha subido al auto. Ambos se miran y sonríen con complicidad. Seguramente la mujer ha muerto de derrame nasal.

Fotos BL Hot. Unas fotos como un buen recordatorio para la chica. Su gentileza se lo ha ganado. Se ha ganado tener de primera mano, la imagen de Draco dando su primera mamada mientras Harry lo manosea completamente.

Su viaje continúa. Las horas comienzan a correr nuevamente. Se le hace de noche. Han llegado a un lugar. Es un hotel de paso. El enorme letrero recita ciertas palabras que causa cierta gracia y que hace a sus alborotadas hormonas saltar felices. Hoy será una de sus noches inolvidables, de esas para recordar hasta la vejez y hacerlos reír a pierna suelta cuando la juventud los haya dejado.

'Hotel y Bar Amateur'

Recita el letrero de neón rojo chillón.

Retan un cuarto y se dan un baño. Las ropas que han traído les servirán. Desde el espejo, Harry ve a Draco cambiarse, se humedece los labios y sus ojos disfrutan de la bella visión de la ropa resbalándose por la piel blanquecina, pareciera seda resbalándose contra seda, el rubio sale del rincón.

— ¿Me queda bien?

— Más que eso — responde el azabache que ya ha terminado de alistarse.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de la música estruendosa les llega a los oídos en cuanto entran al local. Un tipo alto y fornido se les pone en frente y Harry le reta con la mirada. Draco le entrega un boleto blanco al tipo y forcejean un momento porque el hombre no les deja pasar.

Son menores de edad. Cada uno con sólo quince años solamente.

Draco se harta y le da un puñetazo al tipo rompiéndole el labio, su mirada furiosa y la de Harry, hacen al hombre desistir. Se sientan en una meza en el centro del lugar. Hay chicas bien dotadas bailando en el tubo, chicas que se desnudan al son de la música y el dinero lanzado por la bola de testosterona con patas de los camioneros que pasan por aquel lugar. El animador del bar en medio de la canción apunta hacia su mesa, ha visto a Draco y le ha parecido buena idea que es ser bonito de ropa completamente blanca se suba a la pista. Draco quiere ir y darle un puñetazo al tipo, pero los brazos de Harry lo abrazan desde atrás y le da un besito mordelón en la nuca.

Harry es un hijo de puta, impulsivo y atolondrado.

Draco se remueve en los brazos morenos y se acurruca un poquito en él, antes de tomar impulso y levantarse. Lo hará. Ira allá arriba y ganará más dinero que esas putas. Es una apuesta. Draco ganará.

Es una locura, sí, pero será divertido. Disfrutar de las ocurrencias de Harry es lo mejor. Draco sólo puede pensar eso, sólo pudo pensar eso mientras acepto escapar con el azabache una semana atrás. Estaban locos. Ambos estaban locos y enamorados. Querían disfrutar de su juventud y vida, juntos. Vivir todo al máximo entusiasmo posible.

El animador pone una música suave y seductora.

Eearned It de The Weeknd.

Los silbidos y aplausos enloquecidos no tardan en llenar el lugar.

Draco es muy serio y cerrado a casi todo, pero Harry es su desenfreno, es ese impulso que lo saca de su zona de confort y ahora ahí mientras se mueve seductor con los ojos clavados en el azabache que lo ve con ardor y pasión, sabe que salir de esa zona le encanta. Le encanta que Harry lo arrastre a ese mundo lleno de muchas posibilidades — locuras — que sólo entre aquellos brazos ha disfrutado y quiere disfrutar.

Dentro del auto, Harry esta que se muere de la risa mientras ve a Draco contar el fajo de billetes que ha recolectado después de su 'bailecito improvisado'. Allá adentro del bar las putas del lugar casi echaban chispas después de ver que aquel chiquillo había sacado más plata en unos minutos que ellas en una semana y sin siquiera sacarse una prenda.

.

.

.

.

La brisa fresca del campo en la carretera les llena los pulmones. Hace dos horas abandonaron el hotel de paso, su carrera hacia el otro lado del país aún tenía camino por recorrer. Aún es temprano pero hace un poco de calor, en el asiento de copiloto Draco se abanica la camisa, las gotitas de sudor le perlan la piel, Harry en el asiento de piloto tamborilea los dedos, sus ojos verdes se desvían al lado del camino, árbol tras árbol indican que avanzan en el camino...árboles y sol, sólo eso hay, pero entonces…sus ojos se agranda ante la visión.

Es un pequeño lago.

El azabache lanza un grito de júbilo que le saca un respingo a Draco.

— ¿Qué demonios? — le suelta molesto el rubio.

— ¡Bendita nuestra suerte, Draco! — canturrea feliz Harry y da un giro completo para adentrarse al caminito que da al dichoso lago. El azabache no ha terminado de apretar el freno cuando ya está brincando fuera del auto mientras se saca la playera de un tirón. Draco aun dentro del auto hace mala cara. No confiaba en la higiene de aquel lugar. Vaya a saber Dios si se habían revolcado un par de puercos ahí. Harry le grita desde la orilla de la fuente de agua. Ya está medio desnudo, con los pantalones casi a la rodilla. Su cuerpo moreno y de buen ver se expone un minuto después delante de los ojos grises de Draco, el cual se sonroja ante la visión.

Jamás había visto completamente desnudo al azabache — no así, sin ninguna prenda —, en realidad no conoce otro cuerpo desnudo más que el suyo. Se hunde en el asiento y hace un gesto de negación ante la petición de Harry. El azabache resopla y sin importarle su completa desnudez camina hasta el auto. Sacar a Draco es su propósito, sabe las razones de tal comportamiento pero aun así insistirá. Su Draco no debe de sentir pena, él también es hermoso y ellos deben aprender todo el uno del otro. Decidieron escapar para compartir su vida y Harry le enseñará que no hay nada que temer, que para eso están ahí.

Y no es que Harry haya vivido todo eso, es tan primerizo como Draco, pero se deja llevar más por sus instintos que el rubio, eso es bueno y malo, pero por ahora sólo le vera el lado bueno. Con el rubio a cuesta se aleja del auto en dirección al lago. Draco patalea y arma un berrinche. Bien podría darle un buen zape o patada al de lentes para que lo suelte, pero no lo hace. Al final termina tan desnudo como Harry dentro del lago.

La maldita agua esta fría y a ambos les castañean los dientes. Fue mala idea. Pero ha valido la pena.

— Eres un pendejo. — le suelta mordaz Draco.

— Ni tanto, ¿A qué se te ha quitado el calor? — dice socarrón.

— Pero ahora tengo frio, bastardo — dice con dientes apretados.

Harry se acerca y envuelve en sus brazos al de ojos grises.

— Podemos entrar en calor. — su voz ronca causa un escalofrío en Draco.

— Hijo de puta. — le maldice el rubio porque siente la erección de Harry rozarle la cadera. Los brazos morenos se aferran más a él y apretuja su cuerpo contra el otro.

— Te amo. — le dice dulcemente el azabache y Draco suelta un suspiro cansado.

— Si, ya lo sé.

— No seas malo Draco. — hace un puchero el azabache.

— Idiota bastardo — le contesta pero enrolla sus piernas en las caderas morenas, la fricción les saca un gemido ahogado a los dos.

Lo harán. Se harán el amor en ese lugar. El lugar más extraño que pudieron escoger para tener su primera vez, pero no es un mal lugar. El paisaje que los rodea es bonito. Es un día bonito.

Sus bocas se unen en beso suave, dulce pero que luego se transforma en uno apasionado y caliente. Las lenguas bailen entre si y los dientes chocan. Las manos viajan por el cuerpo contrario y giran nadando en el agua. Harry sujeta de las nalgas a Draco mientras las apretuja. El gemido que brota de la boca rosa del rubio le causa una vibración en el pene a Harry.

Las caricias van y vienen. En algún momento el quejido de dolor de Draco viaja en el aire. Harry ha comenzado a prepararlo con los dedos. Draco no sabe cómo hace el idiota ese para sostenerle y hacerle travesuras a su ano mientras nada y se besan. Seguramente Harry vio mucho porno gay para tal cosa. Eso piensa Draco, pero la verdad es que Harry sólo se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y sus instintos.

Cuando tres dedos entran de una sola vez en sus entrañas, Draco hunde su cabeza en el cuello de Harry, respira agitado un tanto pesado, la sensación es un tanto dolorosa pero mientras los dedos se mueven también hay placer en tal acción. Después de varios minutos de preparación, Harry se le queda viendo, pidiendo un permiso mudo, Draco asiente. Los brazos del azabache lo alzan un poquito y es cuando puede sentir la polla caliente de Harry rozarle la entrada. Las mejillas se le sonrojan y prefiere buscar la boca del otro muchacho para mitigar su sopor y vergüenza.

Lo siente entrar. El pene deslizarse por su entrada. Le duele. Pero no lo detiene. Quiere llegar hasta el final, unirse completamente a su ser amado. Aprieta los labios contra la boca del azabache. Ha entrado por completo. Siente al azabache soltar un suspiro pesado, complacido y excitado. Después de un minuto, Draco mueve las caderas, aun duele pero no es necesario ya esperar más. Harry coloca sus dos manos en las nalgas de Draco y le ayuda en el movimiento de sube y baja. Primero lento, luego un poco más rápido hasta que terminan creando un chapoteo en el agua por los movimientos, casi en ningún momento se han dejado de besar. Hay un momento en que el rubio siente el dolor ser eclipsado completamente por el placer, el azabache ha tocado un punto en su interior que le manda descargas de gozo por todo el cuerpo. Harry esta igual, el sentir esa apretada y caliente cavidad contraerse por el placer, su propio goce se sube a mil. Las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas.

Draco alcanza primero el orgasmo, la sangre fundiéndose terminando en su semen brotar entre el cuerpo de ambos, gime alto al sentir tan tremenda sensación y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, regalándole a Harry la posibilidad de morder tan apetecible cuello mientras él también alcanza su propio clímax eyaculando en el caliente interior del rubio. La gran tentación es saciada y le deja una marca muy visible en el cuello blanco a Draco.

— Te amo — suelta entre jadeos Draco y Harry ríe. Ríe lleno de amor y abraza con fuerzas al otro muchacho.

— Yo también te amo, ¡Te amo infinitamente! — grita a todo pulmón y Draco le da un golpecito en el brazo y se lanza en pos del cuello moreno para también el dejarle una marca.

— Todo esto vale la pena, Harry, y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces — sus ojos grisáceos brillan con todo el sentimiento hacia el otro muchacho.

— Y yo volvería a incitarte para hacerlo. Te amo tanto. — vuelve a unir sus bocas en un beso cargado de todo ese sentimiento compartido por ambos.

Se aman, se aman más que a nada y lucharan por eso hasta el final.

.

.

.

.

El auto se pierde en la carretera con el atardecer de fondo. Draco va dormido, recostado en el pecho de Harry, mientras este le hace mimos en el pelo con su mano derecha, sonríe al contemplar el rostro bonito de Draco, adornado aun por el sonrojo producto de haber hecho el amor en el lago.

Su mente se pierde entre los pensamientos de todo lo que se viene para ellos, aún son jóvenes, aún tienen muchas cosas por hacer, pero lo harán juntos. Allá al otro lado del país sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron lo están esperando. Ellos si los apoyaran, ellos les va ayudar en todo lo que pueda y saldrán adelante, Harry se jura luchar hasta el cansancio por Draco y sabe que lo lograra. El amor que siente será el amor para lograr su sueño. Un sueño compartido con Draco.

El amor los ha unido y así los mantendrá hasta que sus vidas digan 'basta'. Disfrutaran cada momento como la misma sensación de cometer una buena locura cada día.

 _"Amar de esa forma, hace que quiera echarme de la persiana Amar de esa forma, sí, ahora nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca voy a ser el mismo. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, chico, porque me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito tu amor, cariño, necesito tu amor"_

 **Notas finales:**

La autora y yo les recomendamos que escuchen la canción del título…Es muy buena. También les recomiendo que lean la historia Crayz de Charly, con la pareja original del fic (les diría que busquen en mis favoritos, pero tengo tantas historias que es mejor que vallan a San Google y escriban "Crazy Ereri de Charly" les aparece de los primeros). También, si les gusta la pareja original, la autora recomienda leer The mad First Love de ElisaM2331, un fic hermosísimo.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado esta historia, y que tengan un tiempito para comentarla y así saber lo que les parece.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que tengan un buen día.

Con cariño.

Azuki Tsukiyomi.


End file.
